Ninja Warrior Worldwide 9
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 9 is the ninth tournament of Ninja Warrior Worldwide. For this season, ShadicMCGS returned as the host for his ninth season, Jagon11 becomes the new sideline reporter, replacing T2T, while both realityisawesome and SasukeRBLX07 were signed on to be co-hosts, alternating after 10 runs (meaning one of them could be co-hosting, while one of them would be competing). While sorting the competitor pool, Shadic has been making the official NWW competitor statistics that shows who was statistically the best ninja of the series. The statistics can be found here. Tournament Summary Additional Rules The Mega Wall and Power Tower return from the last competition. They however, receive no changes from the last competiton, though it was confirmed that Mega Wall clears would've been legible for the Power Tower, as the course was intially supposed to end at the walls. Ranks While the ranking system debuted in NWW8, the new ranks system makes its formal debut in this tournament. There are a total of 8 ranks that are established, however, only 7 are obtainable in the first two eras. The ranking system contains 8 ranks, which are as follows: *'Newcomer - '''Given to competitors who are making their first appearance on the show. *'Novice -''' Given to competitors who have their personal best in the front half of the First Stage. *'Regular -' Given to competitors who have their personal best in the back half of the First Stage. *'Veteran -' Given to competitors who have cleared the First Stage, but haven't cleared the Second Stage. *'Specialist -' Given to competitors who have cleared the Second Stage (and Third Stage), but haven't achieved Total Victory. Applies to contestants who have made it to Stage Three and Four. *'New Star -' Given to competitors who can rival the All-Stars, but only given out from the eleventh competiton onwards. *'All-Star - '''Given to competitors who have the most likely chance to achieve Total Victory, but only given out in the first ten competitions. *'Grand Champion -''' Given to competitors who have cleared all four stages, and achieved Total Victory. First Stage Obstacles ① ^'Sling Snatch (スリングスナッチ) ② '*'Diving Boards (ダイビングボード) ③ '^'Wingnut Slide (ウィングナットスライド) ④ '*'Tire Run (タイヤラン) ⑤ Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) / Mega Wall (メガウォール) ⑥ '*'Invader Bulls (インベーダーブルズ) ⑦ '*'''Double Twister (ダブルツイスター) ⑧ Rope Ladder (ロープラダー) '''Time Limit: 145 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Power Tower Result Second Stage Obstacles ① *'Crown Graze (クラウングレイズ) ② Twisting Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダーをねじる) ③ Off the Hook (オフフック) ④ Walk the Plank (板を歩く) ⑤ '*'''Grim Sweeper (グリムスイーパー) ⑥ Passing Wall (パッシングウォール) '''Time Limit: 180 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Power Tower Result Third Stage Obstacles ① En Garde (アンガルド) ② Thinking Bars (思考バー) ③ *'Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger (ウルトラアルティメットクリフハンガー) ④ '*'Racker (ラッカー) ⑤ Rail Runner (レールランナー) ⑥ Vertical Limit Tri (垂直リミットトライ) ⑦ Invisible Cranker (インビジブルクランカー) '^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① Spider Trap (クモの罠) (8m) ② Elevator Climb (エレベータークライミング) (7m) ③ *'''Invisible Ladder (見えないはしご) (10m) '''Time Limit: 55 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide